new era begins
by karimax
Summary: THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY ABOUT TWO HIGH SCHOOL FRIENDS & HOW THEIR LIVES INTERWINE WITH EACH OTHER AS YEARS PROGRESS. CHAD DIMERA & GABI HERNADEZ


NEW ERA BEGINS

THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY ABOUT TWO HIGH SCHOOL FRIENDS & HOW THEIR LIVES INTERWINE WITH EACH OTHER AS YEARS PROGRESS. CHAD DIMERA & GABI HERNADEZ

CHAPTER 1

Chad & his family found out that his wife Abigail died in a plane crash, he was devastated & losing his mind but when he looked at his young baby boy Thomas he had to fight to hold on to the only good thing in his life. Early he lost his Father, Brother & sister now his wife. He had run in with his mother in law who wanted custody of his son but after realizing that Abby won't want this for her family they found a common ground. Still grieving for his wife, his best friend Sonny came to cheer up after a disastrous business meeting, he went out at the town square for dinner. He met Gabi , and she joined them for dinner & they discuss his wardrobe & improving his look. They went shopping & Chad agreed with Sonny suggestion to hire Gabi to be his Image Consultant. She accepted.

Gabi was in a relationship with Chad brother In law – JJ. They were in love but JJ wasnt happy with Gabi working for a Dimera. He somewhat blames Chad for his sister death even though he wasn't the cause of it. Gabi & chad grew close and shared some cool moments. Upon JJ getting shot on the line of duty (cop) gabi threw him a party after his recovery. He was so guilty that he confess to his girlfriend he cheated on her. She was hurt& broke up with him. He went to Chad for assistance in repairing his relationship with Gabi but chad wasn't having it & told him no. Chad & Gabi met and she pour out her frustration on him asking why did JJ cheat on her? Wasn't she good enough for him? Chad told her she was loyal, go gettter & insanely beautiful. He lean to kiss gabi but she took off hastily.

Few days had passed, that Gabi & chad had that near kiss. Both of them realized something was happening & they needed answers. She went to chad's place to talk about what almost happened. It was awkward but eventually he admitted that he had feelings more than a co worker/ friends to something more. She also admitted that she had feelings too but …. Chad came close and kissed her passionately. He said he haven't felt this way in a long time and he wants to see how far it can lead but will give her time to get over JJ betrayal.

Things started to unravel when Abigail came home to chad door step. He was in shock & almost fainted . he was seeing his dead wife. After a moment he realized she was real. He grab her tightly and started to cry. He had many questions and needed answers. He spent the afternoon with his wife as she asked for him to hold her and never let her go. JJ met gabi at the park and he was oblivious to her presence and when he looked up he just grab her & hugged her tightly. She asked what was going on & blurted that Abigail is alive. She looked shocked& confused.

After realizing that abby is alive his mind went on gabi, he met her at the park to discuss what happened between them . She want what best for him and Thomas but it cant go beyond this and agreed to remain friends. He needs to be with his family. She kissed him on the cheek and left. He looked heart-broken.

Gabi saw one of her previous male model friend - Trevor Stanburg and they had dinner & chattered for hours. She told him about what was happening in her life and how her best friend came back from the dead. He asked how is Chad holding up and she said he is relieved and happy. Next day, she went to work and saw Abigail for the first time and they hugged. They catch up on each other lives but pitched that she should give her brother another chance then chad was standing in the door way and Abigail went and kissed him. Gabi felt a knife when through her heart when saw them kissing. Abby was happy to be back and both gabi & chad looked at each other.

Few days later, gabi made a request that she wanted time off from her job and needs to sort her life out , while Harold brought an envelope to chad , he said he will read it later. He was hesitant but he granted it to her. She left and bumped into Sonny and told him she needs to get her life in order because she has Arianna to think about and gave her a key to the Kiriakas cabin so she can chill for the weekend while he watched ari. Later that evening, Gabi settled in and observe the view. She said to her self this is what she needed. Quietness! . Back at Chad place he opened a bottle of scotch and sat by his desk then he picked up the envelope. He opened it and saw….

It was evidence of his wife and his brother coerceing & proof that she faked her death. He was trying to process this information that he threw is glass on the wall as andre entered. Andre asked what is wrong? He accused him of destroying his life & home. He cant believe he stood there while he grieved for months for his wife & he knew she was alive!. He punched him in the face. Abby came downstairs and heard the commotion and realized that Chad found out. He asked abby if she planned this. & she said it was her idea and andre helped her. She didn't want to be a burden to him & Thomas, but she was wrong. He said he doesn't know who she is . he said he doesn't want to see her right now. Chad left and went for a drive.

At the cabin, gabi looked at the stars and pondered on how screwed up her life has become. She was about to turn in when she heard a knock it was trevor. He was in the area and she invited him in and they chat and had a drink. She appreciate his company and she had fun then his phone rang & he had to go. She proceeded to the fire place to sit when another knock on her door. She went gleeful and to her surprise its was Chad!

She wanted to know what he was doing there. He asked if he could come in. she allowed him in and he told her what he found out today. She was shocked. She said she is sorry for his hurt and couldn't understand why abby would throw her marriage away and she hugged him. He said he is sorry how he treated her and asked for her forgiveness and he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss became more passionately and intense that Gabi pulled away. She was trying to figure out what was really going on. Is this rebound kiss? He said no and he was falling in love with her and he does care about her. He pulled her closer and started to kiss her more she tried to resist but couldn't . she and chad made love infront of the fire place.

Next morning, he made her breakfast and wanted to understand what last night meant. He said it was beautiful and she doesn't want to ruin his marriage and her friendship. He kissed her and left.


End file.
